


Omnipotence

by the_fox333



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333





	

Boredom.

That was probably the best description of immortal omnipotence. This being knew it well. It had lived for longer than any mind could comprehend. Except its own, of course. Lack of knowledge was foreign to it. Its mind was in itself everything, containing all possible realities and events. It needed only to think of something and it would happen, and thus it would know what would happen. It had done everything. It had created and destroyed, killed and resurrected, warped and broken the very "laws" of "reality", whatever those could be said to mean. It had lived forever, and yet still had forever to live. Omnipotence was boring.

It sometimes wondered if there was a being whose mind contained infinite versions of it, controlled and manipulated by its thoughts. This would violate its omniscience, but there were omniscient beings in its mind than knew not of it. Maybe omniscience was just a concept, just a theory that couldn't stand up under scrutiny. It had scrutinized omniscience. Sometimes it was true, sometimes it wasn't, depending on what it wanted. Omnipotence was boring.

How long does it take to count to infinity? It had done so, creating realities made only of numbers flashing faster than any mind could comprehend. Except its own, of course. It had reached infinity. It had reached it again. It had reached it infinite times and was still reaching it. Infinity was strange. Or it wasn't, depending on what it wanted. Omnipotence was boring.

Nothing amused it. Amusement was a foreign concept to it, but at the same time it knew everything about it. It had never felt amusement, unless it wanted to. It had wondered if this was a paradox, not knowing something but simultaneously knowing everything about it. It had wondered this infinite times. Sometimes it was, sometimes it wasn't, depending on what it wanted. Omnipotence was boring.

Omnipotence was boring. It had thought this, known it, since before the beginning of "time". And yet it knew the exhilaration of infinite power. In infinite realities, it had visited worlds as a mortal being, died only to be resurrected again and again. It had come in many forms. Sometimes it looked different to different people. Sometimes it appeared as many. Sometimes it was a whisper in a solitary head. Sometimes it was destruction incarnate, reveling in the fall of entire worlds, universes, realities. It had risen up, killed the "larger" it, and yet it was still alive, if this could be called life. Omnipotence was boring.

It had thought of the times it had died. Infinite deaths, by catastrophes, magic, neglect, itself. It had died infinite times. It had known death intimately, because it was death. It was everything. It knew everything. It saw everything. Everything was it's, and it was everything's. It saw itself as above all, and yet all above it, as if it were a servant bearing all under its metaphorical shoulders. It had had shoulders. It knew them. It knew servants, had been servants, and yet could not equate itself to them. Or it could. Omnipotence was boring.

Could it die? Vanish forever, never to exist again? It had done so. But that couldn't be. It was still here, was it not? Wherever "here" was. Whatever "here" was. Did it have a location? Yes. No. Sometimes. Always. Never. A single thought, and it was proven, disproved, unconfirmed. Omnipotence was boring.

But death. Real death. What was real death? Maybe real death involved resurrection. It thought. Sometimes it did, sometimes it didn't. It felt no emotion, yet felt infinite emotion, frustration, relief, joy, hatred, passion. It had fallen in love. It had had its heart broken. It had yearned, desired, received, lost. It had done it all a thousand times, a million times, infinite times. What was infinity? A number? Yes. No. Omnipotence was boring.

Death. Could it die? Could gods die? Was it a god? It knew gods. It had created gods. It had been gods. Was it still one? Had it ever really been one? Sometimes. Always. Never. Yes. No. Answers that weren't really answers, unless it wanted them to be. Omnipotence was boring.

It was getting off-track. Could it? Yes. No. Maybe. It wanted death. It despised death. It was indifferent towards death. Death was. It wasn't. Or was it? Yes. No. Maybe. Death. It knew, had been, was-

No.

What?

No.

Yes.

No.

That made no sense. Or it did, depending-

No.

It was all. It knew-

No.

It could say no, and make it true. It could-

No.

No.

No!

It could know anger, feel anger, be-

No!

It was- it had- it- it- it-

No!

It- it- it- it- it-

NO!

It- it- it-

**NO!**

It- it-

**_NO!_ **

It-

# NO!

It wasn't.


End file.
